


The Gun

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-12
Updated: 2002-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 55-word challenge... and a birthday fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gun

The sun overhead beat down fiercely on the two riders. They reined to a halt.

"Why are we here?"

"I have something for you."

Chris frowned as his companion pulled out a gun, aiming it at his heart. The man smiled, flipped the gun round and then held it out handle first.

"Happy birthday, Son."

-


End file.
